


The Last Time: Drabbles

by inkahgase



Series: The Last Time [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: mark is in trouble, in more ways than one
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Series: The Last Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025949
Kudos: 5





	The Last Time: Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for being so patient during one of the worst writing blocks of my life. i hope this is a sign of good things to come. please, do let me know what you think!
> 
> if you enjoyed this piece, please feel free to kudos or leave some feedback. 
> 
> [ do not copy or repost without permission ]

_This is insane._

It just has to be. There’s just no way that you continue to take his breath away, every time he sees you in nothing but his shirt on. Yet, as Mark walks through the threshold of your humble abode and notices that the only thing you’re wearing is his ‘Represent’ tee as you wait for him by the hallway with your hands on your hips and your right foot tapping the floor impatiently, his breath instantly hitches and all he can think about is _‘holy shit, she’s wearing my favourite shirt and oh my god, she looks so fucking good, look at her legs—'_

“Earth to Mark, hello!” you wave your hand in front of him and _fuck_ , Mark didn’t even realise that you’ve walked closer to him because he’s too lost in you and he loses his breath for the second time that night. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, hm?”

“I— uhh, wait, what’s happening?” Mark asks, completely in a daze because his brain hasn’t stopped short circuiting yet.

“Mark, honey, my eyes are up here,” he hears you tease and only then does he realise that he’s still staring at your legs.

“Fuck it,” Mark swears and takes the step that closes the gap between your bodies, leaning in to finally feel those plump lips of yours that he’s been desperately craving, only to meet the palm of your hand instead. He’s sure you can feel his pout against your hand and he’s proven correct when your giggles fill the hallway.

“Oh no you don’t, buddy,” you chide him playfully. “You are in big, big trouble.”

“What did I do?” he whines against your hand and tries to convey through his puppy dog eyes that he is still wanting that kiss. 

“I’m not falling for that.”

“I didn’t even do anything—”

_“You’re late.”_

Mark watches as a single brow from your beautiful face rises up in a challenge and he realises that he’s lost. Not that he had a chance to begin with because you’re right, he _is_ late. With a sigh, he straightens and pulls away from your hand before donning on the cutest face he can muster and says, “I am and I’m sorry.”

“Well, you know you don’t get kisses if you’re late,” you answer with a shrug before turning away from him to try and walk back to the couch. 

_Perfect, she thinks she’s won_ , Mark thinks as he covers his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his laugh. Little did you know, he has an ace up his sleeve because there is a valid reason for why he’s late today and maybe, just maybe, if he plays his cards right, he might get that kiss he’s been waiting for.

“But, I have a present.”

In an instant, you halt in your tracks and Mark can barely contain himself. He swears that he can hear your gulp as you try to keep your resolve, but he knows that you’ve given in as soon as you turn to face him. “I’m listening,” you narrow your eyes but it’s too late, Mark’s won you over.

Smug, he watches with keen eyes as you reach over and grab the shopping bag that he’s offering. Your brows furrowed in confusion and Mark can’t help but think of how adorable you are right now and how badly he still wants to kiss you.

“You got me two pairs of overalls?” 

“No,” Mark chuckles. “I got us matching pairs of overalls.”

“Okay, you have two seconds to explain to me how the hell this is meant to get you out of trouble before I double kick your ass for—”

“We can use it for your studio,” he answers with a loving smile and when your eyes soften, he completely forgets about wanting to win against you and all he can think about is how he wants to make you happy for the rest of your lifetime together.

“For the studio?” your voice wavers and Mark nods as he reaches for you.

“I know you’ve been bored at home while you wait for ‘your place’ to reach completion,” he begins to explain. “I spoke with the site supervisor today and all that’s left to do before the inspection is to paint the walls. So, I pulled some strings and…”

“We can do the painting?”

Mark beams, “We can do the painting.”

Now, it’s your turn to pout and you playfully hit him on the chest as tears stream down your face. “I’m supposed to be mad at you,” you whine. “I can’t do that if you keep being sweet and nice to me!”

Chuckling, Mark leans in and kisses your tears away. “I’m your husband,” he states even though you don’t need a reminder. “I’m always going to be sweet and nice to you, especially if it gets me out of trouble and even more so if my loving, gorgeous wife gives me kisses.”

The growing smile on his face is unstoppable now as you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer but stopping just shy of your delectable lips. “I’m not giving in next time,” you warn him as you ghost your lips on his. “You will definitely be in trouble the next time you’re late.”

Closing his eyes, Mark nudges your nose with his. “You’ll always give in because… _you love me_ ,” he whispers and finally crashes your lips together, not wanting to give you a chance to counter him. 

A moan almost escapes him as your lips meld perfectly together and you take his breath away for the _nth_ time that night. Mark swears that he can never get enough of kissing you and if there ever comes a time that he could only do one thing for the rest of his life, he would spend the rest of his life doing exactly this. 

“ _I do love you_ ,” you reply breathlessly but Mark doesn’t let you go too far and he chases your lips again. 

Mark knows he’s pushing it by saying what he’s about to say but being the competitive bastard that he is, he just has to have the last word. “Besides, all you have to do is send me a sexy picture of the same outfit you’ve got on right now, and I’ll be home in no time.”

Your eyes roll at the cheeky way his eyebrows wiggle. “You just know how to ruin everything, you pervert,” you sigh before wriggling away from his grasp and running further into the house.

“Hey! Where are you going? I want more kisses!” Mark laughs as he chases after you.

These little moments he has with you is worth more than every penny that his career will ever give him, and he’ll continue to cherish them, _for the rest of his life with you._


End file.
